Journey to the Future
by Kachinling-chan
Summary: Kalia has a grudge against Train for the assassination of her parents when she was young. She joins Chronos in hope to get her revenge only to learn the the infamous Black Cat has quit. She follows in quitting but ends up travelling with him. OCXTrain.
1. Grudges Held

**Ok, so I decided to write a Black Cat fanficiton. This fan fiction will be following the series storyline most of the the time and will not go into AU. So, plz review and tell me how to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Cat series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Grudges Held**

"Run! Stephen, hide Kalia and keep her safe!" Mom shouted. I was absolutely terrified at the moment. Apparently two assassins were coming to kill all of us. My mentor Stephen dragged me against my will upstairs in a small hidden room. He taught me all my skills for shootings guns and fighting.

"Stephen, what's going to happen to mom and dad? Let me go protect them!" I shouted but Stephen clamped a hand over my mouth and held me tight. I was only 11 so there was no way I could break free.

"Shh…Lia, your parents are going to be fine. They can handle some assassins." My mentor reassured me. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"Who are they? Why are they trying to kill us?" I asked.

"They are part of the Chronos Organization. I'm not sure why they are trying to kill us. All I know is that one of them is a kid just like you. Number thirteen of the Chronos numbers I believe. He should be pretty easy to beat."

It was just then when I heard my parent's scream. I broke out of Stephen's grasp and took a peek outside. What I saw was horrifying. Blood was pouring out of my mom's body and the kid assassin had his gun over my dad's head and then he pulled the trigger.

"Ha-ha! For I am Creed Diskenth, I will always accompany you Train, on your missions!" The tall guy said. I was about to run out when Stephen held me back and clamped my mouth shut once more. I watched in tears as the two assassins left. After they left I ran down the staircase. Our family mansion seemed so eerie now. It no longer had the joyful spirit it used to have.

"MOM! DAD!" I cried and shouted while hugging my parents. They didn't talk or breathe. After a few hours of crying, I stood up and faced the quiet Stephen.

"Stephen, as the last member of the Quitrine family, I, Kalia Quitrine, orders you to teach me every single thing you know about the skills of a gunman. I WILL get revenge for tonight! Creed Diskenth, number thirteen, you both will pay!" I exclaimed.

_~4 Years Later~_

I pointed Judgment, my gun at my target. I felt really ironic right now. I joined Chronos for the soul purpose of getting revenge for my dead parents that were assassinated. Yet now, here I was, assassinating people myself. I guess it was necessary if I wanted revenge. Train Heartnet, also known as Black Cat or number thirteen was a Chronos number. So, I trained very hard to become one too.

I stared at my target, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this." I told him before I pulled the trigger. Once he was dead I walked out of the building silently and contacted headquarters on my phone. A message was sent back almost immediately.

-_Good job number 9. We need you back at headquarters. Take off ASAP.-_

They needed me at headquarters? It's been almost more than a year since I last been there. I usually did tasks outside the area so I don't really go back to headquarters. I haven't done a tasks near headquarters for so long that the people there don't even know of the number 9, Chronos' second best eraser. Thirteen was first. However, outside the area, I am known as number 9, the Dark Assassin. How ironic.

Anyways, I headed back to headquarters on train. It took a couple of hours but I arrived. People looked at me strangely probably because of my strange clothes. I wore a long black jacket, a white dress shirt and back short shorts. I clipped a part of my hair up and left the rest down. I also wore a bracelet with a couple of charms hanging. My gun was strapped to a belt around my waist. I slipped in the headquarter gates. Number one and the three elders were there to greet me.

"Welcome back Vanguard, you did great for the past few tasks. The next task however will be in this city. It was originally assigned to thirteen but we want you to take it." The elders told me.

"Black Cat failed?" I asked. It was impossible. He was too good to fail.

"No, he quit." Sephiria stated. Well this was wonderful. I joined Chronos and killed so much people for nothing.

"But Creed…" I muttered out accidentally thinking that he was still in Chronos.

"Oh, you heard? He completely turned traitor." The elder sighed. Ok so my two targets have both left. Well there was no reason for me to stay either.

"So your task is to kill the bioweapon. Don't let he-"

"I refuse to do what you ask me. I no longer want to kill anyone…I quit too." I stated confidently before walking out of the base. So both Train and Creed left…I still have no idea where to find them. I still couldn't believe my terrible luck though. I trained night and day for two years for nothing? I even changed my last name! I could hear Sephiria and the elder shouting after me but I was much too immersed in my own thoughts.

Well I might as well get another job since I quit Chronos. I wandered around before arriving at a sweeper base. I entered. Inside was an old lady talking to a guy in a strange moustache and hat.

"Um, excuse me. I would like to apply for a sweeper's license please." I smiled. Right now I couldn't be gladder that my Chronos tattoo was on my right arm, which was covered by my coat.

"Sure." She said. The woman handed me an application form and a pen. When I got to last name, I put down 'Vanguard', it was better to be safe than sorry.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing applying for a sweeper's license?" The man said.

"Sven, don't be rude." The women scolded.

I smiled, "It's okay, I guess I just need a job. Besides, I'm a pretty good gunman." At this moment, I could've sworn Sven's face looked worried but I just shrugged it off and finished the rest of the form and handed it to the woman.

"Alright, wait while I get your card ready." She said then headed to another room. I turned my attention to the newspaper the man was reading. The headline was 'Explosion at Fireworks Festival'.

"What happened there?" I asked. Sven turned to me confused.

"You mean you haven't heard? The official explanation was that a firework crashed with a ship at the harbor in the night of the fireworks festival."

"But of course that is a lie. It is not like something like that can just _happen_." I muttered. I also got the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling me. I guess my curiosity got the better of me. When the old lady handed me the license, the first thing I did was ask if I could stay at Sven's place for a while.

"Please? I don't really have a place to stay." I begged.

"Uh…" Sven muttered.

"You can stay in the guest room upstairs" The old lady said. Well so much for my plan. However, this made things more suspicious. I decide to follow the man when he left but not before I got a new gun and refilled on bullets. I left sweepers' place.

"Excuse me, I need to borrow your motorcycle." I told the man then paid him a couple of bucks. I threw on the helmet and followed Sven. Well I made sure I was at a safe distance away. When we got close to the mountain roads and not a lot of people were there, I waited before heading up the road myself. It was a thrilling trip. It was already pretty dark by the time I got there. Sven's car was outside and there was light inside the house. I gulped and knocked on the door. It took a while but I could finally hear footsteps. What surprised me the most was that when the door opened, I found myself face to face with Train Heartnet, the person I wanted to kill for a long time already. Well, I guess I wasn't in the best position right now. He had his gun pointed at me and he had bandages all over his head. He stared for a while before putting down his gun.

"Sorry, natural instinct. By the way, who are you?" He asked letting me inside.

"Uh…it's okay. I'm Kalia. I was looking for Sven?" I asked. I don't even know why I'm not killing him. It's like I don't even want to kill him anymore.

"Oh, he went to look for a runaway girl. I was about to go too…" He said. I noticed the bell choker around his neck. Did he always have that on? I felt so strange, being so close and friendly. The more I looked at him, the more I thought he was actually kind of good looking.

"Sorry for bothering you but I'll help." I smiled. Ugh! Why was I smiling?

"Sure, come if you like." He told me. Then, he put on his long black coat, slightly like mine and walked out of the door. He started running and I caught up.

"Hey, why are you looking for Sven?" He asked, running ahead. I laughed a bit and ran faster. I wasn't going to lose to the person who killed my parents.

"Well, I'm a sweeper and I met him in the base today. He seemed like he was hiding something so I followed him. I guess he was hiding you?" Train was definitely at the explosion. I'm not sure why but it seems like he changed. Maybe I shouldn't kill him for a while.

"Listen, you probably saw my tattoo. Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked, running beside me now.

"Well, you could've killed me if you wanted to…and Sven's a sweeper and he isn't afraid of you. So…I don't see why I should." I smiled again. It was fun hanging out with him. He stared at me like I was crazy but didn't say anything. We started racing again before I heard sounds then stopped. He did the same. I put my hands on the gun. It would take some getting used to but it was better than giving away my identity. We crept closer to the sound. When we got there, we saw a young girl being strangled by none other than number 7. I wanted to charge right in but Train was faster. He took out his gun and shot at some of the branches that number 7's strings were attached to.

"Huh, so we are confronted by none other than Black Cat himself. And some pretty lady. I took out my gun and shot a couple of times at the man. His strings cut right through them. It was expected but I acted shocked.

"Why are you kidnapping an innocent young girl?" This part I really didn't know.

"Why don't you ask your partner there?" Jenos grinned. I turned to Train.

"Let me guess, you are a number." Train stated. Well obviously, even I knew that.

"Yes, number 7, Jenos Hazard. And you, pretty lady, you asked why? This girl is a monster on the inside." Jenos explained. The pieces were starting to come together. This girl was the bioweapon I was supposed to destroy.

"Your wrong, Eve is human." Train shouted. Jenos looked so surprised but then his face turned back to a grin.

"Well whatever. Hey, pretty lady. Why don't you come with me after I finish my job? I can take you out on a date and-"

"No way! I have a name you know. Kalia, Kalia Vanguard." I shut my mouth immediately after that. Train and number 7 both look stunned.

"Kalia, I thought that sounded familiar. Now I know. You are Kalia Vanguard, number 9 of the Chronos numbers." Train spoke, "I'll deal with you later. You said you would help me get Eve back. You can do that or are you siding with him?"

"I'll help. By the way, I quit Chronos too." Grinning, I took out Judgment from my pocket. I shot a couple of bullets at Eve's tree and I purposely shot one at the branch that was on top of Jenos' car. It fell down and crushed it.

"I'll take care of the rest." Train told me. I watched him and Jenos fight and the fight ended with Eve smacking number 7 with a big hammer. Well, all well ends well. I still couldn't believe I was fighting on the same side as Train. Oh well, guess I'll kill him another time. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. Well, time to lie! We got back to Sven's hideout and I explained to Train how I quit Chronos because I was tired of killing people. I also told them I joined to get revenge for my dead parents. When he asked if I got it, I told him yes. It was partly the truth. The _real_ hard part was when Sven got back. However, before that, I cooked up a meal using Sven's food and we enjoyed it. Soon, Sven got back. He stared at Eve, and then Train and then his mouth just fell down when he saw me.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He shouted. Train and Eve helped me explain everything to him. He looked pretty furious.

"So I've been in the dark woods for 3 hours while you three have been here swallowing down my food?" He exclaimed.

"We were hungry."

"We were hungry."

"We were hungry."

Even though I've wanted to kill Train for over 3 years now, I feel really comfortable sitting beside him and laughing. It's like nothing ever happened between us. Also, I couldn't get over just how hot he looked. Maybe it was just me.

* * *

**Hehe, was that a fail chapter? Hope not. Anyways PLZ REVIEW! They are much appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. First Job

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had lots of schoolwork that I needed to attend to and sorry if the chapter's kinda short. I was outta and my mom kept pestering me. So yeah. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Job**

"Bob Dickens? He doesn't _sound _that bad…why is the bounty so high?" I asked curiously. Train seemed curious too. Sven just did a huge facepalm.

"Don't you guys understand? You can't judge a person by their name!" He groaned.

"Okay then! Why don't I just go and beat this guy up?" Train said enthusiastically.

"That would be fine, just don't assassinate him please. We are running out of cash here and we need him alive to get the bounty." Sven sighed.

"Ok then, we should split up into two groups. I'll go will Train and Sven can go with Eve!" I smiled, "We will take on this Bob Dickens guys and you guys get someone else."

"Sounds good. Just, please don't kill him." Sven begged again.

"Dude, Lia and I swore to never kill another person so chill." Train sighed. Lia? That was what my parents and Stephen called me before. How is it that after all these years, the one person who I hated the most would come up with that nickname?

"Lia?" I questioned.

"Yeah, don't you like it? Kalia is way to formal." Train explained. I smiled.

"Thanks, I like it a lot." Which was true. I can't believe I'm friends with the person that killed my parents! It's so strange, every time I get the perfect chance to kill him, I don't. I also can't believe that I think he is hot. I mean seriously.

"Well then, lets go find this Bob guy. 900K here we come!" Train smiled. I can't believe _this_ was Black Cat, Chronos' number 1 eraser. He is so different than I imagined. I walked over and asked Sven's old lady friend.

"Um, hey, you know where we can find Bob Dickens?" I asked.

"Oh him? They say he kills his victims in a dumpsite just a little south from here." She told us.

"Thanks." I nodded, waved goodbye to Eve and Sven and both Train and I left.

"Well this is strange, why are we doing jobs in this city? Shouldn't we leave? I mean Chronos wants Eve dead and well we are kind of walking targets." Train muttered.

"I'm sure we are leaving soon. Sven just wants us to…you know get used to no killing people." I sighed.

"That guy worries too much." Train yawned, "I'm going to have a feast after this." I laughed a bit but then I realized that we were at our location. The dumpster. We walked a bit then saw a dead body. Neither of us was startled since we were both quite used to seeing a dead body.

"Careful Lia, he's around." Train took out his gun and I did too.

"Come on, let's keep walking." I told Train and he nodded. I heard a sound behind me and instantly turned around deflecting the dagger that came towards me.

"Impressive, pretty girl. Try to dodge this one." A voice boomed.

"Watch out!" Train shot another dagger that was coming towards me.

"Hey thanks." I told Train, "Hey ugly, stop playing tricks. Just show yourself!" I yelled. Fortunately, it worked. He jumped out. After a couple rounds of fighting, Train and I beat him pretty bad. It was only a while before the police came and took him. We got our reward of 900K.

"Well then, let's split it. I'll take 600K and you take the rest." I beamed towards Train.

"No way! I saved your life. I should take the 600K!" He argued. The argument went on until we both gave up and took half of the bounty.

"Let's go eat Lia…My treat." Train mumbled.

"Really? Thanks Train!" I laughed and gave him a small hug. He blushed a bit.

"It's for succeeding the first job. Nothing else." He grumbled at my overenthusiastic attitude. At the restaurant, Train ate a lot. I just ordered some milk and a typical dinner however; Train seemed to have ordered everything on the menu. I laughed a bit at his appetite. It was amazing. When we finally got back to the base, it was already dark.

"What took you so long?" Sven asked.

I pointed at Train, "He treated me to dinner."

"WHAT? Without Eve and I? You know we were waiting for you to get back so we could all eat together!" Sven shouted before ordering food for him and Eve.

"The job was successful. What about yours?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, we got him." I stated, "So, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We have to leave now. Chronos is on the move." Sven explained.

"Yeah, thought so." Train stared out the window. At that moment, I wondered when I was going to get my revenge.

* * *

Sorry again for the short chapter. Tell me if there are any spelling or punctuation mistakes since i didn't really check it over. PLZ review or else I'll update slower. If I get a couple review, I'll update by next week probably. Kk! R&R. THX


	3. Lost Girl

**Chapter 3: Lost Girl**

We have been on the move for the last few days doing sweeper jobs and stuff in many different towns, cities or villages. During this time, I had so many chances to kill Train yet I didn't. Therefore, I decided that I was not going to kill him. I guess he changed and I have killed a lot of people myself. Instead, I will target Creed.

"So Train, I never got to ask you this but why did you leave Chronos. I understand why Kalia did but you?" Sven suddenly asked while we were heading towards the next town.

"There was this girl named Saya. I guess she changed me." Train replied.

'What happened to her? Why isn't she with you?" I asked.

"She died. Creed killed her." Train muttered.

"Creed is still alive? Damn it! That guy killed my parents!" I blurted out. Well bad move, now everyone is even more suspicious of me.

"You mean the guy that killed your parents was Creed? But why would Chronos order someone to kill your innocent parents?!" Train asked suspiciously. Well that part I didn't really know myself. I'm sure Train knew though.

"Who knows." I mumbled trying to change the topic. It wasn't working.

"You are hiding something aren't you Lia? Who _are_ your parents? I've worked with Chronos for over 5 years. There was not once that a murder was committed for someone that wasn't filth." Train questioned.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." I sighed.

"You can trust me Lia. I'm trying to help you." Train reasoned.

"No I can't!" I shouted. I could tell everyone was shocked at my sudden outburst. Sven even stopped the car.

"Listen, I can't say I don't care about you guy's past but please don't start fighting in the car." Sven lectured. I sighed. I might as well spill the beans. Train was definitely not going to let me off before he knows the truth.

"Train, please, I no longer have any intention of killing you." I started, "You know, four years ago, you were probably sent on a mission to assassinate the Quitrine family." Train looked like he was starting to understand.

"My real name is Kalia Quitrine. I joined Chronos for the soul purpose of getting revenge for my parents. However, I just couldn't pull the trigger on you. I don't know why." I bit my lip. This was going to be hard.

"Shoot me." Train told me.

"Train! I told you I have no intention of killing you!" I complained. Train turned to look outside the window.

"Lia, your parents were Taoists. We were ordered to wipe them all out. We didn't know they had a child." Train looked down.

"Taoists? My parents?" I couldn't believe it, "Does that mean I'm a…Why didn't they put up a better fight against you guys then?" I asked. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I don't know. I thought it was strange too. I think it was to protect you so you didn't know who you were. I'm so sorry Lia."

"So, Train killed Kalia's parents and Kalia's a Taoist. Well this is a strange twist. Kalia, I think you better keep your last name as Vanguard and not tell anyone about your past. Keep it away from Creed especially." Sven suggested. I burrowed my head in my hand and cried softly. My parents died to protect me. I'm so stupid. Well if I'm a Taoist, shouldn't I have some sort of power? I guess it would be best for me to not find out. We all stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride. Eve didn't say a thing during our conversation. She was probably listening though. When we got to our destination, the others went to eat and I wandered off to a nearby lake to clear my mind. I believe that Train and I can never act the same around each other again. I don't even know if I can talk to him anymore. I lay down on the grass and stared at the sky. Maybe I should just wander off on my own from now on. Closing my eyes, I was about to sleep for a while when a heard someone coming. I snapped open my eyes and saw Train.

"Aren't you hungry? Sven and Eve are waiting for you." He said.

"I…" I sat up and sighed.

"Please don't hate me. I'm sorry for what I did in the past." He looked at me.

"I don't even know what to do anymore. I feel so scared about my life and what is going to happen. Don't you hate me?" I asked.

"Why would I hate you? I like you Lia. I think you are a kind person and you should just continue your life like nothing happened." He did the one thing I didn't expect him to do. He embraced me.

"Why, why are you doing this? I don't even belong in this world. I was supposed to be killed four years ago along with my parents." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Is that the stupid conclusion you came up with? You are wrong. You aren't Kalia Quitrine anymore. You are Kalia Vanguard and as far as I know, you don't even have any Tao powers. You belong in this world. You have friends, Sven, Eve, me." He justified.

"Train…" I tried to hold down my tears. It wasn't really working.

"Go ahead and cry. Just promise to come back to the restaurant after you are done." I could tell he was smiling. He was so nice. Being in his embrace felt so warm. I nodded and quietly sobbed on his shoulder.

"Oh, I was wondering. Do you forgive me for killing your parents?" He asked.

"Idiot, I already did when I told you I wasn't going to kill you." I smiled and got up, "Let's go." He stared at me and then laughed.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Go wash your face in the lake or something. You look terrible." He laughed. I blushed before heading towards the lake and splashing water over my eyes. I straightened my hair and turned back to Train satisfied.

"Good now?" I smiled.

"You look gorgeous." He grinned. I blushed a bit but then followed him back to the restaurant. I didn't feel lost anymore. I feel that I found a new family of friends and seriously, it wasn't half bad. An impatient Sven greeted us when we entered.

"What took you guys so long?" He bellowed angrily.

"We were going to order without you." Eve stated.

"Whatever, Lia was just being difficult." Train explained before sitting down beside Sven. I took my spot beside Eve.

"Shut up Train." I pouted, "So who's our next target? Surely you picked one."

"Yeah, this guy. The bounty isn't very spectacular but it will do for now." Sven said holding up a poster.

"Hmm…Ricker Crowdell? Why do all of these guys sound so boring? Hey look, he's a blacksmith too." I complained.

"They claim that whoever goes to his shop never come back." Eve told us.

"Well then we can just pay the guy a visit." Train stated.

"That would be a great idea if we knew where he lived." Sven sighed.

"Geez, why is that finding the target is always the hardest part of being a sweeper?" I shook my head, "And why aren't we ordering food?" Just then a waitress came.

"What would you like?" She asked. We each ordered our portions. It was wonderful that we could afford lunch. I decided to do some investigating.

"Hey, waitress, do you know where I can find this Ricker Crowdell guy?" I asked.

"That blacksmith? I suggest you find another guy. That guy is dangerous." She whispered to us.

"Oh don't worry. We are sweepers." I smiled. She looked sort of happy actually.

"Really? Ok then, he lives in the forest north from here. Linkburd forest. I still warn you guys to be careful though." And with that she walked off.

"Well, we found our location." Train mumbled through his food.

"Yeah, nice one Kalia." Sven praised. Smiling, I kept eating. Once we were all finished, we headed off.

"This forest gives me the creeps." I muttered quietly while walking. We kept walking until there was a small shed and on it was a poster: "Ricker's Shop".

"What a lame name." Eve stated and I laughed at her remark.

"Lets enter." Train walked towards the shop with Hades in hand. We all followed. He kicked open the door and inside was a terrifying sight. We saw a bulky large man growl and then explode.

"Um…I think that was Ricker?" I questioned.

"What happened to him?" Sven asked. We searched the shop yet there was no sign of a single person. I found a bottle with symbols on the ground but I just ignored it.

"Well, there goes our bounty." I grumbled. We all sighed before heading back.

"But seriously, what _was_ that?" Train asked. I shrugged. That night at our hotel, I was thinking of that exploded guy. What caused him to do that? Then my thoughts directed me to Train, our embrace at the river and his words. I sighed and just decided to sleep. My life was getting a lot more interesting.

* * *

Woohoo! Done. Yay. Its not too long though. Haha. Well plz review and I thank the people who have read, reviewed or followed my story. I will not disappoint you!


	4. Taoists

**Chapter 4: Taoists**

"Aa-choo!" Train sneezed, "It sure is cold in here."

"It's winter, what do you expect? Besides, it was your fault for selling your only coat without thinking of the weather conditions up ahead. And just what _are _those things on your jacket? Extra food supplies or something?" Sven asked.

"Yeah, pretty awesome eh?" Train smiled.

"You have a strange sense of fashion." I muttered to Train.

"I'll take that as a compliment Lia." He smiled.

"Aa-choo!" I facepalmed when Sven sneezed too. This was getting old.

"Hey! Keep your snot to yourself and you call yourself a gentleman?!" Train complained.

"You're right Train, it _is _cold in here." Sven mumbled.

"Quit complaining. Do you see Eve and I doing anything? Geez…" I sighed.

"Whatever Lia. Anyways Sven, Lia and I have been helping out on every one of your sweeper jobs, where is all that money going? Do we really not have enough cash to afford a heater?" Train asked.

"It is going towards you eat like a pig and sleep for the rest of the day routine." Sven explained.

"You know Train, he _does_ have a point." I muttered.

"Um anyways, Eve what book are you reading?" Train asked the young girl.

"The Desperate Trio: Escape From the Pits." Eve stated.

"That seems like a pretty hard book for a kid like _you_ to be reading." Train said.

"You idiot, Eve's only reading that book to get us out of our own crap situation right now." Sven and I told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, who is our next guy?" Train asked. I showed him the poster. He snatched it away from me.

"Ha, this Igor Planter guy? I can catch him in my sleep!" Train exclaimed. I sighed.

"It sounds like another boring guy…"

"I will catch him." Eve calmly stated. We all looked at her. "If we catch him, we get a reward." Train laughed.

"You are right about that but you aren't the one getting the money. How about you leave this scumbag to me, that way you can hangout with your buddies Sven and Lia here and read your books." Train smirked.

"Don't go off running by yourself. I'm coming with you." I told Train.

"Fine whatever Lia." He sighed and I grinned.

"A challenge? We'll see who gets to him first." Eve said. We drove for another couple of miles before Sven stopped the car and we came out. There was a Desburg sign.

"One of those guys that escaped from prison lives _here_?" Train asked.

"That's what Annette's intel said. Her stuff is usually dead on." Sven stated.

"It is still three miles until town." Eve said.

"Three miles?! That'll take forever!" Train complained.

"And let me guess, we're out of gas…" I said mournfully.

Sven grinned. "Heh, help me push. Kalia's dead on." We all groaned before pushing the car. It took about five hours to get there. By the time we arrived, it was already the afternoon and I was pretty much out of steam myself.

"Ugh, I'm pooped." Sven groaned when we finally arrived at a restaurant in the city.

"We should hurry and catch this guy." Eve told all of us.

"Igor Planter the forest ranger? He seems like a really boring guy living a really boring life so why do we need to rush ourselves?" Train asked Eve.

"I completely agree. I just want to fill my stomach right now. And besides, we haven't even done the most difficult job of being a sweeper yet." I grumbled.

"Yeah, Kalia's right. We need to find out where he is hiding first so lets catch our breath okay?" Sven concurred.

Eve looked annoyed, "Fine I'll go get him myself." She reached for Train's sheet. Train held it back looking bored.

"I don't think so princess. You're crazy if you think you can pull this off all by yourself."

Eve look stunned, "You think I'm a princess?" We all chuckled.

"That's a good one Train." Sven laughed. I smiled at Eve's pouting. A waitress came over.

"You guys ready to order?" She asked. Sven stared at her for a while.

"Wait a minute…" He muttered. The both look at each other before both shouting out: 'Ahh!"

"You're from that place in Rockio City." Sven stated.

"And you're the one who skipped out on your bill." She smiled. Sven got up embarrassed.

"There's no need to bring up the past lady, I was in a dark place then!" He exclaimed. I saw Train grinning a bit.

"Hey, you know her?" I asked.

"Nope but I'm pretty sure Sven skipped out on his bill cause of me." He said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Oh, you know. I was kind of assigned a mission to assassinate this guy who also happened to be Sven's bounty." He smirked.

I laughed, "It seems you and Sven have known each other for quite a while."

"Well I guess _we_ go way back too eh?" He mentioned. It was a depressing memory but I managed a smile. I turned my attention to the waitress.

"It's been like six months, it's nice to see you again." She told Sven.

"What are you doing here?" Sven asked. She started rambling while we all ordered our food.

"Listen to me!" She called out. She looked at all of us.

"Shirt and tie, flea collar with a bell, black jacket and earrings, and a suit with an eye patch. What are you guys? Like travelling performance artists or something?" She remarked. However, after telling her that we were sweepers, she got us some food.

"These things are disgusting." Train complained at his vegetables. I just ignored him and ate my share.

"Vegetables are good for you." Eve lectured. I nodded. Train just kept eating.

"I don't get you Train. You complain about the food yet you continue shoving it down the hole under your nose." Sven stated. I noticed a lady with purple hair come in.

"Hey!" She casually said. We all looked up. "You know, I thought I'd be running into you again but not here." She looked at Train and I. I watched as she pulled Sven to another table. I could still hear their conversation though.

"What the hell is going on? Why is that assassin with you?" She asked.

Sven sighed, "Actually, make that two. And trust me, it is a _really_ long story."

"So you hang out with two assassins everyday. How are you still alive?" She asked confused. Well, I seriously don't blame her.

"Yo waitress I'm ready for seconds bring me whatever!" Train shouted and I facepalmed as a shoe hit him on the head. I still can't believe his personality change.

"Tao users? I've never heard of such a thing." I heard Sven say. Well he was a good liar. He's obviously heard of it from Train and I because I am one too. I listened more closely.

"They're a group of revolutionists that use bizarre techniques." The girl explained. I sighed. I was definitely keeping my mouth shut this time.

"Bizarre techniques huh?" Sven asked obviously thinking of me.

"The two suspects that we are looking for are recruiting violent criminals and forcing them to drink a mysterious potion." That got my interest. I remembered the bottle I saw at the blacksmith's shop.

"Who put you up on this job?" Sven asked.

"Chronos." She replied. Sven seemed to have the same reaction as me. He spit out his coffee at the sound of that name.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them anything about your little friend." She smiled.

"And how long have you been working for them?" Sven grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, aren't _you _working with them too?" She pointed at Train and I. Sven just groaned.

"Are the Taoists that much of a threat for Chronos to be concerned?" Sven asked.

"In term of strength, they match the numbers." She replied.

"How is that possible?" Sven asked. It was pretty unbelievable. For Chronos to be evenly matched…Train was having a dilemma with food so I just ignored him.

"So what are they doing here?" Sven asked.

"Six months ago, a guy in a tall top hat helped six convicts escape from prison. One of those convicts is hiding here." She explained. I got up and walked over to them.

"Say, do you happen to remember all the convict's names?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied before Sven and her both turned dumb.

"You mean you were eavesdropping on us all this time?!" The both exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a lot more interesting than listening to Train eat." I replied casually.

"Ok…good point. Anyways where are you getting Kalia?" Sven asked.

I turned to the lady, "Was one of the convicts called Ricker Crowdell?"

"How did you know?" She asked. I turned to Sven who had a face of realization.

"When we went to capture the guy, he exploded and later on when we were inspecting the house, I found a small vial. It had strange designs on it. Could that vial have contained the spirit water you were talking about?" I asked.

She looked shocked, "Do you have the vial?"

My face fell, "Um…no. It didn't feel important at the time so I just left it. Besides, it was empty."

"That is a great lead. Sven, you are so lucky you have such a smart girl on your side! Are all Chronos members this bright?" She asked.

"Sure, Kalia's really smart. I wouldn't be so sure about that guy though…" He pointed at Train.

"Train was brighter before he quit." I muttered.

The lady smiled, "Anyways, I'm Rinslet Walker. It is a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Thanks, I'm Kalia Vanguard. Honor to meet you too." I grinned.

"Ok, I'm looking for this guy." Rinslet held out a poster of Igor Planter.

"Him?" Sven asked.

"Igor!" A voice shouted. We all turned to look. It was the waitress.

"You actually know this guy? Where can I find him?" Sven exclaimed.

"Wait a second! Are you telling me we are going after the same guy?" Rinslet asked.

"Hmm? You guys didn't know that? I thought it was pretty obvious." I asked. Sven and Rinslet just looked at me dumbfounded.

"Shut up Kalia! So where is he?" Sven asked waitress, "If you don't tell me his location, I won't be able to pay for all this food!" The waitress looked annoyed.

"Desburg Botanical Gardens" She groaned.

"Botanical Gardens?" Sven questioned.

"That's right and you better not try to stys this time mister." The waitress shouted.

"Wait, where'd Eve go?" Sven asked. I looked at her chair and she was gone. I immediately turned to Train.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! She didn't leave a note." Train realized. I facepalmed.

"God Train! How useless can you get?! She probably ran off trying to find Igor and I far as I can tell, that guy is dangerous!" I ran off after Eve. When I came out of the shop, I saw a guy in a tall top hat with a girl about my age beside him. He looked really suspicious so I followed him. They soon stopped.

"Please stop following us." The man said.

"Who are you? You don't look like someone around here." I asked. They turned around.

"Hmm…Ah! Aren't you Kalia Quitrine?" He asked, "It is really a pleasure to meet you." I stepped back.

"H-how do you know my real name?" I asked.

"That is easy. We work for the Apostles of the Stars, which is directed by Creed Diskenth himself. He desperately wants you and your boyfriend Train to join us. You _are_ a real Taoist after all." He explained.

"How does he know all of this?" I stammered.

"Oh I do believe you know of a man named Stephen Caoji. He told us this and therefore we allowed his family and him to live." The girl smiled.

"You did _what_ to master?" I bellowed. This was unacceptable. Creed, he knew he was killing a family of Taoists that day. He also knew that I was still alive. He purposely spared my life so I could join him.

"We told you, he is alive and well so don't worry Kalia. Our master would very much appreciate it if you came along with us today but I assume you need some consideration time? Be sure that we will meet again." The man said before walking away. I fell to my knees. So much for keeping my identity a secret. They already know everything about me and why would they want Train to join too? I got up and started walking. This new information was making my brain fuzzy and the last thing I saw was a patch of grass.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers. I really appreciate the people that are actually reading this piece of crap. Lols. Again, so sorry for not updating in a long time.

keller75863548274483 - I have something in store for them in the next chapter! Thanks for the review!


	5. New Lead

**Chapter 5: New Lead**

"Hey Lia, can you hear me?" A voice shouted. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ugh…Where am I?" I stammered. I saw Train, Eve, Rinslet and Sven all looking at me.

"Phew, you're awake but seriously what happened? We found you collapsed on a patch of grass after we finished off with Igor. Oh yeah and we are at a hotel." Train asked worriedly. I remembered my conversation with the Apostles of the Stars and how they said Train was my boyfriend?!

"No way!" I shot up. There was no way Train was my boyfriend.

"Whoa! Lia, chill and tell us what happened." Train smiled.

"Seriously, I don't remember. My head hurts." I lied. There was no way I was going to tell them everything.

"Ok then, why don't you sleep? We won't bother you." Sven added. They all looked suspicious as they all left the room. I was about to lie down when I saw Train.

"I thought you were going to let me sleep." I grumbled.

"Do you really think I'd let you off that easily?" He sighed and sat down on the chair beside my bed. I leaned against the wall for support.

"I've known you long enough to know that when something happens you take it all in by yourself and not tell anyone. Tell me. I told you before that you could trust me." He said. I stayed silent.

"Seriously? The silent treatment? Come on Lia!" He complained. I sighed and told him everything.

"The Apostles of the Star? You've got to be kidding me. Creed wants us to join him?" Train looked outraged probably because Creed killed Saya.

"I still can't believe he has been planning this for over four years." Train muttered, "I'm sorry, this must be hard on you."

I smiled, "I feel better now that I've told you."

He looked shocked for a second before putting on that grin of his, "Yeah! I told you that you could trust me." I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"So, now that you know this, what do you want to do about it? I'm out of ideas. Should we tell the others?" I questioned.

He thought for a while, "No, I don't want to tell Sven. For now let's just wait. They did say that we would meet again didn't they?"

"Heh, maybe you're not that useless after all. I'm sorry, that was mean." I shot him an apologetic glance.

"Will you treat me to dinner someday?" He joked.

"Oh shut up." I giggled and closed my eyes. Now didn't really feel like the time to tell him to leave and let me sleep on the bed instead so I decided I might as well take a little nap on his shoulder. If I fall asleep he can just lie me down. Ugh…I'm really starting to feel like his girlfriend. Whatever, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I smiled as Train watched me sleep. Tomorrow would be interesting.

"Goodnight...Lia..."

As I dozed of lightly, I could feel something soft upon my own lips. However, the drowsiness overtook me before I could see if it was a kiss or not.

I snapped my eyes open and looked around the room. The others were all still sleeping. Train and Sven each took a couch and Rinslet and Eve slept on beds. It seems that I was the only one awake. The others must have slept later than I did. I got up and took a nice shower before getting dressed again and brushing my teeth. I grabbed my hair clip and went outside to get some fresh air and maybe shoot some targets. The fresh air was wonderful. It seemed to have rained last night, which was great because I could use the water droplets as my targets. I found a place with nobody around and took out Judgment. After a few rounds of shooting, I was finally satisfied so I went back to the hotel.

"I'm back!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"Oh, morning Kalia." Sven greeted, "Feeling better? Where did you go?"

"Did some target practicing and thanks, I'm feeling much better." I smiled.

"Well, still don't remember anything?" He asked.

I grinned, "Nope." It was obvious he knew I was lying but he didn't want to rush me either.

"That's too bad. Since the others aren't up yet, let me fill you in on our plan for today." Sven walked onto the balcony and I followed.

"So while you were out yesterday, we all decided that we needed more cash so we agreed to help Rinslet on her job. We are to look for a guy name Gyanza Rujikec. Rinslet believes that the guy in the top hat will target him next. She really needs the spirit water that is supposed to be in a bottle like the one you saw with Ricker. Well the bounty for Gyanza is really quite high so I'd say we take the job." Sven filled me in.

I grabbed a ribbon from my pocket and tied my auburn hair in a side ponytail. "Yeah, great idea. How are we going to find him though?"

"You are always so worried about that. We need bait. Gyanza only attacks woman so-"

"I get your drill. I'll be bait." I stated.

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean Train or I could dress up as a girl and you know…" Sven couldn't even finish his sentence before I burst out laughing.

"You, Train, dressed up as a girl?! I'd love to see that!" I laughed. Sven sighed.

"Kalia, you are so annoying sometimes." Sven muttered. I just kept laughing. It wasn't long before Train came out and asked what was so funny.

"Nothing, Sven was explaining our job today." I kept laughing though. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Train shoot Sven a strange look.

"Anyways, the girls are ordering room service?" Train started. I walked back into the room.

"You're here." Eve said.

"Yup, I'll take pancakes and milk please." I ordered. After we finished breakfast, we took off and Rinslet decided to go find the Taoists while we deal with Gyanza.

"She's got some nerve leaving Gyanza to us. You know I don't even know why we are helping her out in the first place. What a pain! Who does this girl think she is?" Train rambled.

"Gyanza's bounty is worth two million dollars in gold. So I wouldn't complain." Sven remarked. Eve was reading her books and I just stared out the window thinking about yesterday.

"So this sicko we're looking for, where do we find him?" Train asked.

"If I have anything to say about it, Gyanza's going to be a dead man before he gets his hands on that spirit water." Sven sighed. Once we got off the car, Train dragged me to get some milk. We walked for a while before we ran into some guys surrounding a girl. I sighed as I watched Train take them on single handedly. Then I saw the girl. It was the girl from yesterday for sure.

"Um Train?" I started.

"Man, I get all the rumors about those criminals taking over this place was true." He looked around then stuffed the popsicle he caught into the girl's mouth.

"Tra-"

"What's going on? All these shops are closed." Train asked simultaneously again.

"Train? U-"

"The shops are closed but I'm here and I can keep you company!" The girl told Train. She seems so different from yesterday. She must have fallen for Train.

"T-"

"Now, where can I find a vending machine that sells milk?" Train searched around again.

"Train…Yo-"

"Vending machines don't have milk but I do." The girl flirted again.

I sighed, "Trai-"

"There has to be someplace here where I can get some milk." Train ignored the girl.

"Please Tra-"

"I'll steal if I have to but first I need some sugar." The girl smiled and leaned closer to Train. I laughed my head off when Train dragged a white cat in front of the girl.

"Ahh! Gross, why did you do that!?" The girl wiped her mouth. Well that's for trying to kiss a guy that have never even seen you before.

"You kno-"

"I was going to say the same thing." Train started to walk away. Yeah, completely forgetting me.

"Hold on! I don't even know your name!" The girl complained. I followed Train.

"Black Cat" He told the girl.

"Black Cat? Oh! I know! I can call you Mr. Black! Ugh, I'm really late. If only I could stay here longer. Mr. Black, I'm Kyoko, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we could get together for a glass of milk or something." Kyoko skipped off. So Kyoko was the girl's name.

"Train-"

"Now that is one annoying girl." He interrupted again.

"Train Heartnet! Listen to me!" I shouted.

"Oh, Lia? When did you get here?" He asked.

I sighed, "You were the one that pulled me here in the first place and in case you haven't noticed, that was the girl with the guy in the top hat yesterday!"

"Geez…" I grumbled.

"Seriously? _That_ was the girl? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Train exclaimed.

"I did, except you were to busy looking for milk and talking with the girl." I felt my hand go straight to my head. Facepalm.

"Sorry Lia. Anyways, why are these streets so empty?" Train asked, "I can't even see an open shop." Train complained.

"Whatever," I groaned, "let's head back."

"Okay, race ya?" He grinned.

I smiled, "Oh, you are so gonna lose." I sprinted on ahead and I could hear him follow closely. We found Sven's car outside a building and we entered.

"I am so hungry…Ugh, every single restaurant in town is closed." I watched as my friend collapsed to the ground.

"Are you really _that_ hungry?" I muttered in disbelief. Sven walked over.

"So Train, did you and Kalia have any luck with your search?"

"No man, I told you _everything_ is closed." Train complained.

"We _did_ meet a really annoying girl who fell in love with Train." I added.

"Please, Lia. Not now." Train grumbled.

Sven groaned.

"See?" Said Eve. It made me wonder what they were talking about while we were gone.

"You're hopeless." Sven sighed. I had to agree with him there. Sven came and took out a dress.

"Here." He told Train. I rethought back to this morning when Sven told me the plan. Thinking about it made me laugh.

"It's a lure."

"A lure?"

"Heh, now, just lure. It is a tactic that we sweepers use occasionally to capture the target. We use ourselves as bait to lure the suspect in and then we take them down."

"Oh…" Eve and Train both muttered in realization.

"Sooo, Train you can be the bait. Wear this dress." Sven ordered.

"No way man!"

"But Gianza only attack women!"

"Fine, then let's settle this by flipping a coin."

"Sounds good. Heads I win tails you win deal?"

"Deal!" And then they both flipped it.

"I volunteer to be the bait." Eve stated.

"Huh? No way princess! Uh? Yeah! It's tails! I win!" Train shouted. Sven groaned before he changed into the dress. When he was about to leave, I stood in his way laughing.

"You are just too funny Sven! In that dress. You know I could've been the bait. I just wanted to see Train or you in that dress!" I kept laughing. Sven looked really angry.

"Haha! Good one Lia!" Train laughed.

"Kalia you bastard!" Sven yelled.

"Oh? I'm offended. And you call yourself a gentleman?" I teased. He groaned.

"You know what? Shut up." And with that, Sven headed back to the change room and Train and I did a high five.

"That was awesome Lia!"

"Yeah, I know right?

"Quit congratulating yourselves. Here Kalia, go change." Sven tossed me the dress.

"You've got to be kidding me. I am NOT going out in that dress!" I complained.

"Fine, put some makeup on or curl your hair or something like a _normal _girl your age would do. There is a bucket of girl clothes in the washroom. Put something on. Gyanza's not going to come to a girl that looks like an assassin." Sven told me.

I sighed and went to the bathroom. I randomly put some makeup on and reshaped my hair. Out of all the annoyingly girly clothes in the bucket, I managed to find a normal sleeveless top. I need a jacket or something to hide my tattoo and apparently I would look like an assassin wearing my black jacket. I rumbled around the basket for a while and found a woven white blouse. I looked at the skirts and just groaned. They were all miniskirts.

"Sven! Can I please not wear a skirt?" I complained.

"No!" I heard both Sven and Train say. So Sven was getting revenge on me? Sighing, I grabbed the longest one and wore it over my shorts. Without any further interruptions, I swung my gun belt around my waist and went to the shoe rack. Fortunately, they were basically all my size. I pick the least high heeled beige boots. I walked over to the jewelry part. The earrings were so pretty. I guess jewelry was the only girly part I had in me. I grabbed a pair that was silver with star shaped diamonds dangling down. I picked a necklace with gems and music notes as charms and I kept my watch and bracelet.

"Hey! Lia! We know you want to take your time but we seriously don't have all day here!" I heard Train shout.

"Ok! Coming!" I packed up my belongings and stepped out. The guys and Eve just stared.

"OMG! Lia is that you?" Train stared dumbfounded.

"You're so pretty" Eve praised.

"You should definitely keep that attire. If Gyanza doesn't come for you he will be crazy." Sven gawked.

"Stop staring you guys! You're giving me the creeps!" I complained.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Lia…" Train muttered.

Sven rolled his eyes, "It looks like cat boy here fell for you." I blushed a shade of pink before walking ahead.

"Shut up, we've got a task to do."

* * *

I went outside and walked for a while. I knew the others were up somewhere watching me. The high heels weren't exactly that uncomfortable since I've worn them at parties before but I wondered it I could evade quickly enough in these. Why hasn't Gyanza showed up yet? I heard a sound behind me and quickly readied my gun.

"Oh my, what a pretty girl-" The strange guy ran towards me and I kicked him in the face.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in whatever you want to say." I muttered as the guy fainted.

"Well, I heard this was a crazy town…Poor guy, Lia go easy on them." Train said.

"It's true." Eve stated.

"Shut up you guys, it is hard to go easy on a guy that might rape you!" I groaned. I should've never volunteered. I kept walking before a giant, which I assumed was Gyanza came before me.

"It's a pretty lady, come on scream!" He laughed and I raised an eyebrow and took out my gun. Just then, the girl name Kyoko came down.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting a giant with a green afro…I found you Gyanza! You've go some nerve not showing up for our meeting today! You were supposed to join us when your power appeared remember?" Kyoko yelled. What's with this girl and ignoring me? Where was Train and the others?

"Listen bitch, as far as I'm concerned, I don't remember making that conversation."

"Aha! So you are remaking on your promise!"

I listened as the two argued. Sighing, I shot a bullet at Gyanza.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I need Gyanza captured if I want my bounty." I sighed. Suddenly, Gyanza disappeared and I realized too late that he appeared behind me. He held my chin.

"Ahh, you have some nerve shooting me like that, but who cares. It is not like a bullet can kill me. No I just want to hear you scream and see your cute face in agony. I pointed my gun at Gyanza's stomach but before I could shoot,

"Don't move. Don't try anything stupid Gyanza, I'm placing you under arrest." Train stated. I sighed as Kyoko went crazy and skipped over to him.

"Ahhh! I can't believe it you've come to see me again! Mr. Black you really are the man of my wildest dreams."

"Heh, hey look a sweeper." Gyanza laughed.

"Aaah! Mr. Black, get rid of that thing!" Kyoko pouted.

"Let Lia go now Gyanza." Train shouted. I might as well enjoy this for a while. Gyanza laughed and went back under the Earth. Unfortunately for me, the movement flung me into the sky.

"What the- Lia!" I sighed as Train ran over to catch me. I _could_ land by myself but this works too.

"Geez what were you doing? You should've shot him! You know it wouldn't kill him." Train asked me in midair.

"I was enjoying the show." I smiled and gave Train a small peck on the cheek.

"That's for saving me." He blushed then put me down. Kyoko looked so jealous it made me want to laugh.

"Lets go Lia." Train told me.

"Okay." I closed my eyes and then sensed movement from behind.

"Train, Kalia!" Eve shouted. My eyes snapped open.

"Eve move!" I yelled.

"Princess!" Train looked in Eve's direction. We ran over and jumped and hit Gyanza with our guns and Eve whack him down.

"You did it Mr. Black, you did it, you did it!" Kyoko exclaimed. Recovered already? I laughed when Train put a cat in front of him to block Kyoko's kiss.

"Aww, Mr. Black why do you have to be so shy?" Kyoko asked. Train sighed.

"It's not because I'm shy."

"Well I guess we can postpone our kiss for another time but to thank you for saving me, here is one of my delicious popsicles!" Kyoko flirted.

"Thanks"

"I don't have any milk flavored so you're going to have to settle for coconut and the two girls get strawberry which leaves tomato for me!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Hey Sven, what took you so long? I already took care of everything." Train boasted.

"In case you haven't noticed, I helped too." I grumbled.

"I'm the one who knocked him out." Eve added.

"Sorry, I don't have one for you…" Kyoko apologized.

"Um…Sven, what _did_ take you so long?" I asked.

"He was chased by some old geezer." Eve told me.

"Ok, here's the plan, let's turn this guy in, get our money and get the hell out of here. Sound good Sven?" Train asked.

"And don't forget to take me with you." Kyoko added. I sensed a presence and turned around.

"Sven Volfied! Ahahaha! I've waited a long time for this." Gyanza shouted.

"If you think you are going to walk out of here a free man today you are sourly mistaken!" Sven argued.

"You don't seem to get it Volfied, you are going to pay for our last encounter." Gyanza bellowed. Wow, what a freak, Train killed my parents and I've never had such a dilemma with him.

"He drank the potion." Sven muttered.

"Exactly!" Gyanza's voice came from behind Sven.

"Look out!" Train and I yelled. It was too late, Sven was thrown onto a wall. Train ran in front of Gyanza and fired but Gyanza's arm deflected his bullets. I ran over too.

"Didn't you say so yourself? Bullets can't kill him. Find his weakness!" I yelled at Train before Gyanza came under us. We both managed to dodge. Gyanza kept trying to hit us. It was actually pretty fun dodging his attacks and jumping.

"This is fun! It's kind of like that video game where you bash the mole!" Kyoko laughed.

"Yeah, I know right?" I laughed too.

"Ugh, enough of this, Train, Kalia listen up and do exactly as I say." Sven ordered.

"I already know what you're thinking, aim for it's right knee and take it out am I right?" Train asked. I noticed that weakness too. He seemed to be trying to protect that knee.

"How did you know?" Sven questioned.

"Come on Sven, he's number thirteen, black cat. It's obvious that he is nursing an injury to his right knee, I mean just look at him." I stole Train's answer.

"Cool, I know all about it. I was the one who smashed his kneecap and ripped out his nerve system the last time we met." Sven remarked.

"Great, what are we waiting for man?" Train grinned.

"Are you two able to get a clean shot?" Sven asked.

"Are you kidding? With this gun, we can do it with our eyes closed. Right Lia."

"For sure!" I smiled raising Judgment and taking out a burst bullet.

"We'll use a burst bullet." I stated changing the bullets.

"Kalia, Train, aim at four o-clock!" Sven ordered.

"You've got it!" We both replied and shot our bullets. I watched as they exploded on Gyanza's knee.

"You're psychic?" Train asked Sven after we were done.

"Yeah, it's…my right eye. It has the ability to see a few seconds into the future." Sven explained between breaths. He stumbled and fell down.

"Sven!" Eve cried.

"I'm okay, no need to worry Eve, it just always leaves me feeling a little weak." Sven sighed.

"Impressive, Miss. Quitrine, Black Cat." I recognized that voice. It was the man in the top hat.

"Charden! Where have you been? I've been looking for you. You just have to meet my new boyfriend Mr. Black! I can't believe I'm calling him mine already…" Kyoko blushed. Charden walked over to Gyanza. I watched as he completely destroyed him.

"Well there goes our bounty." I sighed.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself Black Cat and Miss. Quitrine. I dearly apologize for not doing so the last time we met. I am Charden, a member of the Apostles of the Star." Kyoko jumped to his side said that she was too.

"Apostles of the Star?" Sven asked.

"Yes, we are revolutionaries led by the great Creed Diskenth." Both Train and I growled at the name.

"Creed, tell me where I can find him!" I shouted. A helicopter was descending from the sky.

"If you wish to meet with Creed, he will be in Sangallos City three days from now waiting for you guys. I'm sure he will be thrilled to see you miss."

"What's going on?!" Train demanded.

"A wonderful celebration. Please, all of you, join us…Until then!" The two grabbed onto the helicopter.

"Stop!" Train shouted. The helicopter started shooting bullets at us.

"Get down!" Sven yelled. I watched in anger as the helicopter flew away. Creed is going to pay for messing with my family. He is going to be the last person I kill. Sangallos City it is then. I looked at Train, he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Kalia, Train. Are you two okay?" Sven asked. I ignored him thinking of what was to come.

I walked off to prepare for Sangallos City. I don't really know Creed but he has to be strong. I must kill him. I turned and saw Train walking beside me.

"Train!" I jumped surprised.

"Oh Lia? Heh, you _do_ want revenge for what happened four years ago right?" He asked.

"Creed Diskenth messed with my family. I can't forgive him for that." I exclaimed confidently.

"Let's get some food at the next town. I'm starving. Meanwhile, I'll tell you a bit about Creed." Train smiled.

"No problem but how? We don't hav- Ahh!" I caught a bike helmet.

"Put it on, we can use this motorcycle." Train grinned already sitting on a motorcycle. I put the helmet on and climbed on.

"Hold on Lia!" Train shouted. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we took off.

* * *

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVES! Ok. I just needed to get that out. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chap. Plz R&R!


	6. Sangallos City

**Chapter 6: Sangallos City**

_Everything was blurry. All I could see was wind, water, fire and earthquakes. They were all mixed together attacking one target. It was far too blurry for me to see. Clear up! As I thought those two words, everything cleared up and I saw the center. All of my friends were wiped out and Creed was pointing his sword at Train._

"_STOP!" I shouted. Tears were streaming down my eyes. Creed noticed and grinned evilly at me. I watched in horror as he raised his sword but instead of it hitting Train, the sword flexed itself towards me. I couldn't move. All I could do was close my eyes and wait for the final blow…_

I shot up in my bed. Panting, I got up and took a drink of water before realizing why I was here. Yesterday Train and I stayed in a hotel just outside of Sangallos City. We were going to attack Creed today. I looked around then I spotted the time. It was already 11:30am. The conference was being held at noon and that was when we believed that Creed would strike.

"Train! Look at the time." There was a strange silence. It was then that I noticed Train was nowhere to be found too. Did he forget me? No, he couldn't have just _forgot_ me. Anyways, how did I sleep for so long? I slept pretty early… No, I don't even remember falling asleep last night. I took a shower then Train gave me milk…the milk! He must've put something in the milk to make me purposely drowsy. Knowing that guy, he probably went to take on Creed all by himself. That bastard.

I grumbled as I threw on my white blouse that I stole from that night. Because Train and I ran away, I couldn't really get my old clothes back. Once I got outside, I found another motorbike. I stole it and headed to Sangallos City. The roads weren't that bad. It was actually pretty fun going at high speed. Even though it was fast, I could tell that I wasn't going to make it on time. It was already 12:24pm by the time I got there. The place was a mess. The streets were filled with crushed and destroyed police cars and dead people. I kept riding towards the center of the city.

"Kalia!" Someone shouted. It turned. It was Sven. I stopped.

"Sven? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Weren't you with Train?" He asked panting.

"Long story, get on. I'm getting that bastard out of the trouble he's going to cause." I shouted. Sven held on and we sped to the center of town. It was terrible. The Apostles of the Star surrounded Train and a Tao monster held him down.

"Train!" We both shouted.

"Sven, Lia! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"To get to out of trouble!" Sven shouted. I noticed my sudden stop must have blown Sven's eye patch off because he stared at Train just stunned.

"Train! Stop!" He ran towards him. I jumped off the bike, not quite grasping the fast events occurring before me.

"Get the hell out of here Sven!" Train yelled.

"Shut up Train!" I bellowed. Whatever was happening, there was one thing I was sure of and that was that Train was making me furious. I kept my eyes on Sven, who was running fast towards Train and Train's angry face, which I wanted to smash to smithereens. However, my view was eventually blocked as Creed walked over.

"If it isn't Kalia Quitrine. It is nice to finally meet you." The guy smiled viciously.

"Creed…" I growled. Just then, everything happened so fast. A bullet fired and I saw Sven running over to Train. He blocked it just in time with his shoulder. My eyes widened and I quickly sprang into action.

"Sven!" I hurried over and checked out Sven shoulder wound. Rinslet and Eve both arrived too.

"Damn it! Why did you shoot?" Creed glared at a guy in a mask.

"Sven! Damn it!" I yelled. I wished tornadoes and earthquakes would just surround the Apostles of the Stars and destroy them all. Then, something surprising happened. Thousands of tornadoes surrounded our enemies. The ground shook below them as well.

"I-" I clasped my mouth. Creed looked shocked but then just smiled.

"It seems your power has awakened Kalia. I'm so sorry about this meeting Train. It is not what I have planned. I wanted out reunion to be special! Goodbye for now." I watched as a gray circle appeared and Creed walked into it.

"Damn it! Stop!" Train ran after them. Fortunately Sven stopped him.

"Get your hands off me Sven!" Train shouted.

"Stop it Train, it's not worth it!" Sven agonized.

Train crushed his teeth and shot his gun through the closing gray circle. "DIE!" Train panted and turned to Sven.

"Damn you Sven why did you stop me?"

"Don't you see how reckless you've become? It's like you want to die!"

"But it my life and I can do the whatever hell I want!" Train come backed. I ordered a hand to come out of the Earth and punch him.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" I yelled through tears at Train. "Don't you get it that people care about you? How many times do I have to tell you to NOT do everything by yourself? If you really don't care about your life THAT much then I'll kill you right here!" A flame came out of my hand and I threw it at the ground and ran away.

What is he thinking? Sven, he just risked his life to save him and Train just yells at him. That bastard…I'll never forgive him. I ran to a patch of grass beside a river. Burrowing my head in my knees, I cried. It was probably a really stupid thing to do considering I knew how to use my powers now and stuff but they just wouldn't stop. I don't know how long I stayed like that for until Train came over and lay down beside me.

"Go away." I muttered. He stayed silent before he sat up to face me.

"Come on, lift your face." He ordered.

"I said go away!" I lifted my head up and glared at him. I probably looked ridiculous but who cares.

"I'm sorry okay?" He reached his hand over to my face. I slapped it away.

"Go-a-way!" I yelled.

"Lia! I was being a retard and I didn't think about your feelings okay?" He convinced.

"You were more than a retard. You were a thoughtless, mean, reckless, stupid, blind, selfish and inconsiderate jerk!" I grunted. He sighed.

"Fine you're right. I was all those things you said okay? Will you forgive me now?" He asked. I could tell he was smiling now. To put that pathetic smile off his face, I slapped him.

"Ah! Ow! What was that for? First you punch me, now you slap me? Do you hate me that much?" He complained. I got up and embraced him with a hug.

"Please, just don't do that again… At least don't leave me next time okay?" I mumbled in his chest. He looked shocked at my reaction.

"I promise. Thanks Lia. Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked. I released him.

"Of course not. Not until you give me a present and promise to treat me to dinner someday." I crossed my arms.

"Um…Okay then? Let see…" My eyes opened wide as he leaned closer to me until our lips met. The kiss was swift but I enjoyed every moment of it. After he broke it, he looked away but not before I noticed the blush on his face.

"That's your present. Happy?" He asked. Of course I was thrilled but why would he do something like that? Does he like me?

"Fine, just go apologize to the person who got yelled at for saving your damn life." I pouted. He smiled and wiped a tear off from my face.

"Yes ma'am." He walked off then turned, "By the way, you look ridiculous right now. I suggest you to go wash your face." I could hear him laughing as he walked off. Geez, next time I see that guy, I'm going to give him another nice slap. However, even now, I could feel my face boiling hot from our last kiss. I smiled and walked to the river. The river's cold water really felt good on my face. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps nearing me. I grabbed my gun and spun around. It was only Rinslet though. She had her hands up in the air. I dropped the gun.

"Oh Rinslet! H-how long were you here for?" I stammered hoping she didn't see Train and I kiss.

She smirked, "I was here long enough to see you and Train's little scene… Don't worry though, I'm not planning to tell Sven."

"So you were spying on us?" I exclaimed.

"Come on, I came to make sure you and Train didn't get into a fight! Besides, I didn't want to disturb you guys." She grinned. I blushed a deep red.

"It's not like that…"

"Come on! He obviously likes you. Don't you return his feelings?" She winked at me.

"No way! He killed my pa-" God! Me and my big mouth.

"It's okay, Sven told me everything." Rinslet sighed, "I guess that explains your power." I nodded. I had a pretty good idea what my power was now. The four elements of the Earth: Fire, water, wind and earth.

"Yeah but I'm still not really sure how it works." I muttered.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Anyhow, let's get going. I'm sure the others are waiting. Besides, don't you want to see your boyfriend again?" She giggled and walked ahead. Pouting, I followed her.

We got back just in time to see Sven punch Train in the face.

"Ow! That really hurt! My face is going to have a bruise by the end of today!" Train complained.

"Oh _that_ hurt? Compared to the damn bullet hole in my arm, that was nothing!"

"Well, I was hit in the same spot three times today. HARD!"

"I'm going to have to thank Kalia for that. Besides, it was your fault for being so reckless!" The two started a fight.

"You're unbelievable attacking an injured man!"

"Give me a break!"

I could barely even understand what they were saying anymore. Eve, Rinslet and I facepalmed at the same time.

"They're nuts."

* * *

Aww, thanks so much for the reviews, faves and follows! I love everyone of you for supporting this story! Well, we have more of a clues as to Kalia's power now! Let's hope she gets stronger, eh? THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU! xoxo~

Kachinling-chan~


	7. Extra Chapter: Just For Tonight

**Chapter 6.5: Just For Tonight**

**[Train]**

"This is ridiculous," Lia glared at the entire scene before us. While Sven was on his lovely journey towards recovery, Lia and I had volunteered to do a couple of sweeper jobs to earn us somewhat of a living. Unfortunately, we picked the most expensive job on the board in the agency without even looking at the poster. This was unfortunate because the man was leaving town one day after we took the poster. Thus, the only opportunity to catch him was that night, at an aristocrat party. This party was free however; it required one to _look_ like aristocrats. Therefore, Lia and I wasted our entire afternoon out on the streets and buying fancy aristocratic clothes with the money we earned from our last job. Well, it wasn't completely wasted, considering I got to see Lia in beautiful gowns. All the store clerks said she looked beautiful. It wasn't just a praise to get her to buy the dress or jewelry, it was true—she truly was stunning in every outfit.

In the end, her outfit consisted of a pearl colored, lacy knee length, strapless dress and a pearl necklace, and earrings. I insisted that she went to a hair stylist and after much pestering from me, she finally agreed and went. While she was doing her hair, I went and picked a comfortable suit, which was excruciatingly hard to find, and put it on. When I came back into the hair shop, I was amazed. Lia had her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyelashes beautifully curled, her lips a light pink colour, and her auburn hair gracefully fell down in curls down her back and shoulders. She wore her necklace, earrings and a small pearl pouch, that no doubt held her gun despite its appearance.

I opened my mouth to speak, "You look dazzling..."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Lia quickly turned away to hide her soft blush but I caught it anyhow.

"Sh-shut up Train. Let's get going now," She quickly walked out of the room elegantly in her silver heels and I found myself staring at her. Ugh, this was ridiculous. Why was it always _her_ that made me like this? She made me apologize despite of my pride, made me worry, made my heart hurt whenever she talked with another guy, made me fawn over her looks. Geez, what was she doing to me?

Realizing that she was quickly walking away, I snapped out of my daze and ran after her. I must have looked like a love-struck fool to those store clerks. How preposterous.

I sighed softly as Lia muttered that line for the fifth time that evening.

"Lia, just suck it up and wait for the guy to come. Then we catch him and we can go home!" I stated a-matter-of-factly.

She twirled the bracelet around her hand, "Yeah, the problem is, where the heck is he."

Just then, a couple of rich looking girls came up me and asked sweetly with their red lips, "Will you dance with me, sir?"

I casted a quick glance at Lia, however, she was sipping her wine elegantly without another care in the world. I remembered Sven's gentleman manners and how much he would scold me if I told him I refused a dance.

"Uh...sure?" I held out my hand and seemed to feel a couple of death glares coming my way. I knew for certain that they wouldn't be from Lia though. She probably doesn't care about what I do at all.

**[Kalia]**

Ridiculous. Absurd, preposterous, outrageous, ludicrous, nonsensical, ridiculous! I almost spat my wine out when Train agreed to dance with those ugly flirty girls. I mean, of course I wasn't jealous or anything. It's just that, we are on a job for god's sake. We aren't at this stupid party just to enjoy ourselves! I didn't dress up just for his entertainment! And honestly, if he wanted to dance, he _could_ just ask me. Chronos made all the agents learn dancing in case they had to assassinate someone at a party. Also, Chronos has hosted parties themselves! That stupid Train should know that I am completely capable of dancing as well!

I glared daggers at the back of Train and that ugly girl as they danced. I wanted to punch him in the face right now, or drag him away from that girl at least. The dreamy look on her face made me want to throw up. A waiter came along and I grabbed another glass of wine. If he wanted to attract girls, I guess I could just get in the way. I gripped the wine glass tightly and acted a little drunk as I walked across the dance floor towards Train and the dancing girl. Smirking slightly, I lightly bumped against the two of them and spilt the wine over the girl's dress. I regret nothing.

"Whoops! Oh, I'm so sorry. I got a little light headed there," I curtsied in apology.

The girl was outraged, "Why you—," she raised her hand to slap me but I easily swayed out of the way and still continued to act a little drunk. Pretending not to notice, I smiled.

"Well, please continue your lovely dance," with that, I swayed out of the way again. However, Train quickly caught my arm and led me out of the dance area and into the darkened hallway of the mansion.

"Lia, what were you doing? That girl had nothing to do with our target!" Train hissed, pinning my arms to the wall.

Why was _he_ so mad? It wasn't that big of a deal was it? I'm the one that's supposed to get mad!

I feigned innocence, "Whoops, I had a bit too much to drink. I guess I got a little drunk."

"As if I'm falling for that, Lia. You are better than that. You would never actually get drunk from a little wine," his gold eyes pierced into mine and I glared inwardly at him.

"So what if I spilt wine on that girl? She probably had hundreds of dressed in her closet. Beside, she was disturbing our mission," I argued stubbornly, turning my face away.

His face turned slightly playful, "Heh...were you jealous that I was dancing with someone that wasn't you?"

Perhaps it was because he hit the nail on the bucket, but I was outraged at his suggestion, "Of course not! Let go of me you bastard. Who would ever be jealous for a jerk like you?"

His hands loosened a bit and I took the opportunity to storm off back to the dance floor.

There was no way I could possibly like Train. Even though he kissed me before, even though he saved me before, he murdered my parents. I can't like someone like that. Right?

Perhaps a bit lost, I wandered back to the wine section. Someone offered me a wine and I took it without hesitation. Only after sipping it, did I realize that there was a drug inside. I quickly tried to spit it out but a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Can't have you doing that now, can I?" The rough voice snickered and I only managed to turn around and see our target, Mr. Levrange, before swallowing the liquid and falling limp into his arms.

**[Train]**

_"Who would ever be jealous for a jerk like you?"_

Honestly, I hadn't expected her to say '_yes' _but I didn't expect her to get this angry either. Truthfully, I didn't know what I expected. I really felt that after I kissed her by the riverbank, we had gotten closer a little bit, if not a lot. However, that was a line of complete rejection. My hands loosened and dropped limply down my sides as she ran off. I wanted to call her back and embrace her but I could only stare at her retreating figure lifelessly. I wasn't acting like myself tonight at all.

I walked inertly back to the dance hall and looked for Lia. My eyes wandered over to the wine section and I saw her mass of red curls. However, the expression on her face was shocked and then I saw a shadow looming over her and a hand cover her mouth.

In the split of a second, I started sprinting towards her. Damn, why was she so careless?

When I arrived at the wine area, the man and Lia were both already gone. My eyes frantically searched for an area of escape and I noticed the small door behind the wine counter. The bartender must've been one of Mr. Levrange's men because he looked like a deer in the highlights when he saw me approaching him.

"Let me in if you know what's good for you," I warned, my hand reaching for Hades, strapped onto my leg.

My eyes must've been scary, because he back away a bit, "No, sir. I have no idea what you are talking about. If you shoot, I can call the security."

"To hell with the security. I want the girl with the white dress and auburn hair. Now tell me she hasn't been through that door," I glared at the man and got into a shooting position with Hades.

"D-Don't shoot! I-I'll—," He stuttered. I could see the words, 'I have to buy time' in his eyes. Giving up, I hit him on the head with my gun and kicked the door open.

It was a storage room, an exit to the outside world.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly as I glared at the deserted streets outside.

My fault. It was my entire fault. I realized that if I didn't dance with that stupid girl, Lia wouldn't have gotten angry, I wouldn't have hindered the job, and that man wouldn't have gotten away with Lia. I looked for the newest tire tracks, stole a motorcycle and sped off after the tracks. God, please let me make it on time.

After what seemed like hours, the tracks stopped at an old house in the countryside. I silently got off my bike and walked towards the house. There was a truck parked in front of the house and I walked around it towards the door. Without thinking, I silently invaded the house and crept to the room with a light. Like a breeze, the door opened, and I had Hades at the target's head. Only when I saw Lia's horrified and relieved expression before me did I realize I turned back to my former self. Damn it, huh.

"Wh-Who are you?" The man asked shakily. My eyes wandered to Lia, who was tied roughly to a bed like a star. Her mouth was gagged and her expression was perturbing.

"Black Cat," I started, "you're under arrest."

He laughed shakily, "Black Cat? _The_ Black Cat? The real Black Cat would've killed me by now. Not place me under arrest. You're just some lowly sweeper, ain't ya?"

He turned around and fired bullets at me in rapid speed. I managed to deflect them all with my gun before shooting his gun out of his hand and fighting close combat with him. He was a good fighter; I'll give him that. However, I was an assassin. Without much ado, I knocked the man out and called the police.

"I've got Mr. Levrange here," I told them.

Clicking off my phone, I quickly tied the man up and turned to Lia. Seeing her made me want to punch myself. Oh god, why hadn't I untied her first?

She had tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. I quickly untied her and took out the gag. Her whole body was shaking and her wrists were red.

"Lia...I'm so sorry..." I muttered as I held her in my arms.

"S-Stop it, go address the police and get the bounty," She said fragilely as she weakly pushed me away.

I could hear the sirens in the background and I quickly went and gave the guy to them. When I received the money and turned back around towards the house, Lia was already standing there, holding onto the railing, her body still shaking.

My fault. My own grievous fault. Mea culpa. It didn't matter what I was quoting. I ran towards Lia and swept her off her feet.

"T-Train?" Her eyes were wide with tears as she gasped.

I laughed and brought her to the back of the bike, "Hold on tight, I'll bring you somewhere sweet."

Of course I lied. All I did was bring her to a small riverbank. I grasped her hand tightly as we made our way down. Once we sat down, I held her tightly to my chest.

"Lia...were you scared?" I whispered softly.

I could feel the wetness seeping through my shirt as she buried her face in my chest and cried.

"I've never felt so frightened before. I couldn't fight back or reach my gun," She muttered as she continued to cry in my arms. I placed my chin on top of her head and stroked her hair softly.

"And then, I saw you. Train, I—," I stopped her from speaking and hugged her more tightly.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, my entire fault..." I gasped out and kissed the top of her head as to comfort her.

"No. I was careless too..." She mumbled.

The area was silent for a while as I gently stroked Lia's hair. I realized just how much I cared for this girl at that moment.

Parting my lips slowly, I spoke, "You know Lia, I really do lo—."

Before I could finish my sentence, Lia threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. My body immediately reacted and one arm wrapped around her waist as the other one reached for her cheek, wiping the tears off of her cheek. Her lips moved slowly against mine. They tasted a bit salty from her tears and a bit bitter from the wine. However, they were soft and sweet.

"P-Please...Just tonight. Forget everything by tomorrow. Please let me be selfish just for tonight, okay?" Lia murmured against my lips with a sad twinkle in her eyes.

Instead of answering, my hand moved from her cheek to her hair. I grasped her auburn locks tightly and pulled her lips against mine again—her soft, chewy lips. It was a soft kiss at first before I tilted her head to make it deeper. My teeth lightly nibbled against her bottom lip and she let out a pleasant gasp. I used this opportunity to dip my tongue into her mouth. She tasted of wine and a pleasant sweetness that only Lia could have. Her hands grasped my hair and she let out a small moan against my mouth as my tongue explored her mouth.

I loved Kalia. It was an irresistible kind of love. She always felt so close, yet so far away at the same time.

We both broke the kiss for breath and she pulled my lips back onto hers. Her tongue explored my mouth this time. I gladly allowed her in. The feeling was satisfying and amazing as I held her in my arms, kissing her passionately. How many times have I dreamed of this happening? How many times have I wished just to be a tiny bit closer to this girl? I knew I deserved none of this. I understood that I didn't deserve her. I was a murderer; I turned Lia into a murderer. I was a monster. However, just for tonight. God, please let me close to Lia just for tonight. Let me be selfish just for tonight. I desperately clung to Lia as if my life depended on it as our mouths pressed themselves against each other, over and over again. As we deepened the kiss, over and over again. We held each other, by the lake, under the rays of the calming moonlight, just for tonight.

* * *

A/N: Ok...OK. First of all, as an apology for the long wait and thanks for the increase amount of followers, I added a sub-chapter! This doesn't really have anything to do with the storyline. It's just something that 'happened' after Chapter 6. There won't be any mentioning of it in the later chapters, maybe a bit in the last chapter. I'm sorry because I know a lot of you want their relationship to deepen but Kalia and Train were really just desperate in this chapter. They know their feelings but also understand that there are responsibilities to bear along with this relationship. Like, Train still nonetheless feels the burden of murdering Kalia's parents.

Ok, also, the line: My fault, my most grievous fault was an italian phrase (Mea culpa), the phrase originates in the Confiteor which is a part of the Catholic Mass where sinners acknowledge their failings before God. Confiteor translates as 'I confess'. I just thought it was kind of fitting because Train knew that it was his fault that Lia was hurt.

Okay, sorry for the ramblings. Thank you all for reviewing and following the story. I love you all! Anyhow, I think I might be able to post the next chapter the next week or so if I get lots of reviews! Ok, enjoy! Bye!


End file.
